


"Hey Siri? What do you do when you have a crush on two guys but those to guys are already dating?"

by RageingBisexual



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Hinata is smol, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Slow Burn, This Is STUPID, Threesome - M/M/M, also gay., hinata gets sad sometimes.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageingBisexual/pseuds/RageingBisexual
Summary: Hinata isn't sure when exactly his crush started, but what he does know is that he's fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

 

 

Hinata isn't sure when exactly his crush started, but what he does know is that he's fucked.

 

Seriously not only does he have a huge gay crush on Aobajōsai's captain Oikawa Tooru, oh no he also has a crush on their ace. Iwaizumi Hajime who also happen to be in a relationship with each other. now Hinata knows he's gay, he's known since he was dared to kiss a boy in his first year of middle school. But two crushes? and not only that but on two guys in a frickin relationship! god, help his poor gay soul.

walking to school with earbuds shoved in his years Shoyou thinks to himself what it would be like to actually date one ot even both of them. but he can't help the sinking guilt he feels for that because they go well together. from what he knows they've been friends since grade school. and that makes him feel worse, he wouldn't mind being pretty much being a permanent third wheel? he isn't sure how exactly polyamory works. whatever, he needs to get his mind off this he has to beat Kageyama today on there race to the gym, and he cant do that if his mind is being stupid. pulling out his earphones and stopping his music he quickly starts running towards his best friend.

another day, another practice, another million reasons why he will never get his stupid schoolgirl crushes.

 

goddamn. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata deals with his crushes and insecurity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry for any mistakes or errors, this is not beta read at all and i'm relatively new to writing, and i'm also very sorry if any of this seems out of character, this is my first IwaOiHina fic. i hope you all are enjoying it so far i've gotten positive reviews so i will be finishing the fic!! OK, Enjoy~

Saturday morning practice comes and goes and shouyou still can't seem to take his mind off his crushes. and it definitely doesn't help that they are going to a training camp next week. so he'll have to actually _SEE_ his crushes, which yes souyou does enjoy the eye candy, (sneaking little glances at them on the court, cause ugh thighs.) but seeing them means interacting with them and that also means talking to them and yes while Hinata is a chatterbox and enjoys conversation he can't concentrate when he has to very attractive boys looking at him and listening to what he is saying, shoving the headphones back in his ears he sighs loudly as he trudges home its not that he doesent want to see them quet the opposite actually he enjoys talking with both of the older boys, but he cant help the feeling of longing that builds in his chest everytime they hold hands or share a quick hug. because god does he wish he could be apart of that.

But shouyou has always had this small nagging insecurity in the back of his mind that no one would expect from him. there is a part of him that makes him feel like if the two boys ever did feel the same way, he didn't deserve their love. and as much as he tries to ignore it's still there and he knows the more he ignores it the more it will bottle up and lead to a meltdown and meltdowns are _so_ tiring...

Pulling himself from his thoughts again, Hinata pulls out his house key and unlocks the door. Stepping into his family home he shouts his entrance before remembering he's alone all weekend. his mom and sister are in Tokyo visiting a relative that just got back from a holiday in Korea he chose to stay home, he claims its to take care of the family pet Banjo, a fat, deaf old cat that's been around since shouyou was about four. But his mom knows its because he is still trying to figure out what he's doing. In all honestly, shouyou couldn't ask for a better family, his mother and sister are both completely fine with his sexuality. and his mom is the only person he has told about his Double Crush Trouble as he had put it.

Smiling lightly at Banjo as he waddles in to greet him, shouyou heads to the kitchen to feed him and get a small snack for himself after acquiring a small box of weird cookie things his mom had bought and a bottle of spring water shouyou makes his way to his room and gracelessly flops onto his bed before opening his laptop and putting on one of his favourite American movies called Coraline and flipping on the Japanese subtitles. As he lays there munching on the weird organic cookie things he can't help but think about the two boys that made him a complete mess, and he groans when he realizes they've made a mess out of him and they don't even know.

Setting the box on his small nightstand and taking a few gulps of his water he lays back down as Banjo jumps onto his bed and curls up next to him purring loudly as shouyou runs his hands over his soft calico fur, shouyou sighs for what feels like the hundredth time today as he feels his eyes get heavy. he falls asleep to the low volume of the movie playing and Banjo's loud purring.

Hinata wakes to the sound of his ringtone blaring loudly at him, looking over at his laptop he see's that the movie has long since ended and the computer as gone into sleep mode. he quickly sits up as his phone rings for a second time quickly flipping it open and answering the call.  
"Hello?" his slightly groggy voice speaks as he rubs at his eyes.

_"Shouyou! I was beginning to worry, you normally answer right away."_ his mother's voice rings.   
he smiles slightly

"Ah sorry mom, I fell asleep I guess practice wore me out today," he states, Hinata-san makes an understanding noise on the other end as she continues checking up on her son making sure the boy hasn't burnt down the house yet.

after talking for a bit and even chatting with Natsu for a few minutes they say their goodbyes and hang up. Still smiling lightly Hinata decides its best to go back to sleep seeing how it's getting late. he closes his laptop and sets it on the floor plugged into its charger making sure to do the same with his phone before he lays back down. he closes his eyes and falls back into his dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, but the next chaper will be set in iwa and oikawa's POV!!! i hope you keep reading and stay for the next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa and oikawa try to deal with their crush on a certain small ray of pure sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being done on my phone so im sooooo sorry for any mistakes... i just really wanted to get a new chapter up for you gus!!

Oikawa Touru is not stupid. Maybe a little dense but definitely not stupid. So when he notice's his boyfriend's lingering gaze on the small redheaded first year on the karusuno team, he begins to peice things together. The small glances, the way iwazumi seems to let his eye's trail hinata's exposed back as he's putting his jerzy on in the locker room at training camps. The way his face would soften at the carefree and bouncy nature he seems to radiat and he's come to the conclusion

His boyfriend has a crush on _Hinata._

Which is kinda good because he himself has a bit of a thing for the smaller. And he is definitely open to the idea of polyamourus relationship. Of course he has tot alk to iwa-chan about it. And of course the chibi-chan. But god Touru could just imagine how wonderful of a relationship that would be....

_Hinata smaller than him and iwa-chan, fit perfectly in the middle of them as they kiss his neck and touch him softly, Shouyou's soft moans spurring them on in their quest to bring the young male to his climax.._  

Snapping out of his thoughts as a towel was thrown over his head. He turned to yell at the perpetrator but stopped as he realized it was his said boyfriend.

Iwazumi gave him a look, "what the hell where you thinking about? You where practically drooling." He stated a smirk playing at his lips.

Oikawa pouted. "First of all, i do  **not** drool." It was his turn to smirk. "And i was just thinking about how my boyfriend has a crush on an adorable little redhead that may-or-may-not be apart of my next wet dream." He says nonchalantly and it takes everything in him not to laugh when iwazumi sputters and almost trips over his own feet. 

"H-how did-" iwazumi cuts himself off as Touru's word sink in.

"Wait, so you like him to?" At oikawa's nod he lets out a small releaved breath. "Good, cuz it would have made everything so much harder." He mumbled.

Being cought in an unhealthy love triangle was not something he wanted to do with his time

. Touru laughed a little then cleared his throat.  "I was wondering iwa-chan, how do you feel about including chibi-chan in our relationship?" He asked biting his lip nervously.

Iwazumi seemed to consider it, even letting a small smile slip onto his face before quickly re-gaining his stone-faced attitude. 

He answered honestly. "I would love to call the both of you mine, and the Chibi-chan ours. But only if hinata agrees to it as well." Touru nods letting a happy smile slip onto his face as he leaves a quick kiss on iwa's lips. 

"Fine, we'll ask him this weekend at the camp." 

With a hum of approval iwazumi can't help but to think about what this weekend might bring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short again... there will be more soon pinky swear!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be coming but only is i get positive results, so if this fic just kinda flops im gonna end it lmao.


End file.
